


An Abberant Situation

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: High School AUs [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Ian, Popular Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian is not sure, but he thinks he might be dating Mickey Milkovich.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbrina_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrina_H/gifts).



> This week's Inseparable riddle:
> 
> My brother and I purchased a bull from the market last year. It recently gave birth to two calves. How do we share the calves among ourselves?
> 
> Answer: Bulls are male so, you know. 
> 
> Starbrina got this one right so here u go girl!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This work has been translated into _Russian_ by Max_Milka here; ** https://ficbook.net/readfic/6437451

Ian chokes on his next bite of food when none other than Mickey Milkovich takes a seat at their lunch table. Ian and his best friend Milton exchange confused glances. He watches Mickey sit directly opposite him as his other two friends scoot closely together to make space for the bad boy who for some reason just joined their table. Ian has never been more confused in his life. He clears his throat and takes in Mickey who's already digging into his lunch and scrolling through his phone as if this is normal fucking behavior. As if he’s not freaking Ian and his friends the fuck out.

Ian has always thought Mickey was gorgeous. He’s never had the opportunity to be this close to the guy before however, so he will bask in his beauty as much as he possibly can. His eyes trail up Mickey's chest to face, impressed by the breath of his shoulders and muscles under the fitting dark shirt he's wearing. Fuck, Mickey Milkovich may be an asshole but good God, he's a hot asshole.

Ian, Milton, Carla and Toby (his other two friends) keep exchanging confused looks, trying to fathom Mickey's presence. But the bad boy hasn’t kicked them out of their table yet, so they settle for eating lunch in awkward silence.

.

“That was weird, right? Not just me?” Carla speaks up as they settle in their desks after lunch.

“No, it wasn’t just you.” Ian concurs.

“Mickey Milkovich at our table, what the hell?” Milton voices what they’re all thinking. “I can't even… why?”

“I just hope this won't be a regular occurrence.” Toby their other friend mumbles, adjusting his glasses. “He scares the hell out of me.”

They all let out collective concurring sighs. Nobody dares to fuck with him, not unless you want your ass beat to a pulp.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

                                                                                                                                                                

Shock is on them when even the following day Mickey joins them on their table, again. Ian’s jaw drops and he can't help the deep frown that forms on his face. He feels like today he owes it to his friends to speak up. But just as he’s about to ask _the_ Mickey Milkovich why he’s seating at their table, his fellow hot goons walk over with their trays.

Ian's heart fills with sadness at the fact that they’re about to be displaced. The soft ‘fuck’ that comes from Milton lets him know he's not the only disappointed one.

Ian and his fellow unpopular friends have eaten at this table for three years in a row. But Mickey and his fellow bad boy asshole friends are known to take over class seats, hang out spots under trees and cafeteria tables now and then. So Ian figures they would be bullied out of theirs too at some point. I mean, why would they of all people be the exception?

 “Are we taking over this table? Sweet.” Doug, one of Mickey's friends grins. “Move it nerds.”

Resigned, Ian and his friends start to get up with their trays, already looking around and wondering who on earth will allow their nerdy and unpopular crew to sit with them.

“Guess we’re eating lunch standing up today.” Milton whispers.

“No sit.” Mickey commands so firmly that Ian and his unpopular friends drop back down immediately. Carla even manages to spill her drink on her skirt while Toby overturns his tray in fear. The bad boy looks up at his friends. “No one is misplacing any fucking body. So either take a seat or fuck off.”

“Seriously?” Owen, the taller one of the boys and the biggest bully sneers. “Milkovich come on, what's wrong with our table?”

Mickey clicks his tongue impatiently. “I'm eating here now, and you’re wasting my fucking time. Join or leave.”

It’s a good thing Ian's group only consist of four people because they are  able to fit Mickey and his three friends or else they would really have been forced to move. Ian thinks he thought too soon because Jake the last member of Mickey's crew shows up with his tray. There’s nowhere to sit so Ian just knows someone will have to move and that someone will be one of _his_ friends.  So to prevent that from happening he decides to get up instead.

“Sit down Gallagher.” Mickey says looking at him it disbelief. Like; ‘how dare you even leave this table?’ “No one told Jake to be late. Find another spot man.” He tells his friend, continuing to surprise Ian and his friends.

“Mickey.”

“I'm trying to eat here and you standing over me isn’t going to work.”

A dejected Jake walks away with his tray back to their former table, where he eats lunch facing Ian's table probably as confused as Ian and his friends.

Ian didn’t think his life could get any weirder.

He was wrong.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

See, the thing you’ve got to know about Ian and his friends is, they are nice and quiet and keep to themselves. They don’t bother anyone, ever. Ian and Milton are not nerds who wear glasses but Carla and Toby are. It however doesn’t make Ian and Milton any less unpopular. They have managed to fly under the radar for three whole years. Toby however, has been bullied a couple of times by Owen, the last incident leaving a bruise in his ribs. Which explains why he's scared of Mickey and his crew.

So them missing class is as unusual as snow in July.  
But today they have to. They are being forced to due to the unusual development.

The four friends head to the library after lunch instead of going back to class. They're late, because no one was able to get up before the bad boys, and the four boys didn’t leave the table until way after the bell rang. All Ian and his friends could do was bow their heads until it was just them again.

The four friends stay hidden, having convinced the tough librarian they have permission to be here. It wasn’t that hard seeing as they are rule followers.

“Okay, so what are we going to do?” it’s Carla who starts, seeing no need to beat around the bush. “This can't keep happening, people are already starting to talk."

Ian sits cross legged on the floor, his bag on his lap. “Maybe if we switch tables?”

“And go where?” Toby asks. “You ever seen a vacant table? Like, ever?”

Milton runs frustrated hands in his hair. “Maybe if we just wait it out they’ll leave. Mickey doesn’t seem to want to kick us out.”

Carla frowns at that. “Did anyone else here think he was a good guy? Because I was surprised.”

“When I look around, I  see four smart brains.” Ian starts. “Maybe we should start by figuring out _why_ Mickey left their table in the first place to seat with us.”

“Yeah.” The other three chorus. “I mean we’ve being going to this school for three years, why now?” Carla reasons.

The four of them go quiet, trying to come up with a reason but they end up with nothing.

In sighs. “So this is our life now? Sitting with bad boy Milkovich and his asshole friends?”

“Seems like it.” Milton replies and they all groan in frustration.

“I need a nap.”  Ian lies on the floor using his bag as a pillow.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

Fiona couldn’t take Liam to day care so she had begged Ian to do it and now the redhead is late for class. He has never been late to class before. His concentration span is a problem more often than not, so Ian likes to get to class on time so he can sit at the front. He has sat at the desk right in front of the teacher’s table for the three years he's been in high school. So imagine his devastation when he walks in to find fucking Owen sitting at _his_ desk on _his_ chair. He can feel bile rising up his throat because he knows he doesn’t have the guts to tell the bully to move. And when Carla and Milton shrug helplessly at him, he knows they couldn’t have stopped him either. Ian looks around and the only available chair is at the very back of the class. He can't sit there, he can't. He won't be able to understand a thing and when someone else explains to him it’s not as good as when he takes the notes down himself. Even if he does have really smart friends. He glances at Owen who smirks at him and Ian knows he’s only sitting there out of spite.

Ian is about to fucking cry. His face crumples as he slowly stars making his way to the back, resigned to the fact that he's seating at the back today. He startles when he hears a loud;

“Yo fuckward, find another seat!” Mickey yells where he’s leaning on the wall in the third row. Ian looks at him in surprise but the bad boy isn’t even looking at him but glaring at his friend instead.

Owen frowns at Mickey. “What the fuck Milkovich?”

Mickey twirls a pen in his right hand, nonchalantly reading the book on his desk. “That’s Gallagher’s chair. Move before I make you.” He says, his voice so cool one would think that wasn’t even a threat.

Ian's gasps in surprise, clasping his book close to his chest with bated breath as a scowling Owen walks past him. The bully knocks Ian's shoulder, hard and he drops his books. The entire class gasps loudly when Mickey is on his friend in seconds. Mickey grabs Owen by his shirt and slams his head on the nearest desk.

“What? What? Mickey _what?”_ Owen asks in surprise where his face is pressing on the hard wood. Mickey doesn’t reply, but instead just lets him go, breathing hard as he sits back down.

The class doesn’t stop buzzing until the teacher walks in.

Ian doesn’t concentrate on the lesson anyway.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

                Weeks come and go and Mickey continues to sit at their table, eating lunch with them every single day. The answer to the question why becomes clear during this time. One day Ian’s apple falls on the floor and rolls away as he's sitting down. He frowns at it forlornly as it gets away from his sight. Dammit. It’s his best part of their shitty food.

Mickey wordlessly hands him his own apple and Ian takes it hesitantly. “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome Gallagher.” Mickey replies and Ian realizes that’s the first time they’ve spoken since… ever.

His friends exchange weird looks as Ian bites into his fruit confused. He looks at Mickey but the guy is busy eating while scrolling his phone like he always does. Ian wants to talk to him again but his friends show up and he keeps his thoughts to himself.

.

After, Mickey walks Ian to his next class making  the redhead continue to be more baffled. He even helps Ian carry his books and the redhead says another ‘thanks’ before walking into biology.

.

A few days later Ian leaves school late to find Mickey leaning on his car in the school parking lot. Ian hugs his books close to his chest trying to walk by the bad boy unnoticed. “Get in. I'm taking you home.” Mickey opens the passenger door then goes around the car and gets in the driver’s seat. Ian is stuck in the same position, his eyes wide. “Gallagher, get in.”

Ian gets in.

.

“Stop it!” Ian shouts when he sees Owen pushing Toby’s head inside his locker. “Leave him alone.”

Owen looks at Ian, but he doesn’t let go of Toby. Ian can't read his expression but it’s clear the bully wants to come for him too but it’s like he… _can't_.

“Let him, go.” Ian growls stepping closer. He looks on in amusement as Owen quickly lets go of Toby and takes a few cautious steps back.

“Thank your lucky fucking stars Gallagher.” Owen shakes his head, spits then walks away.

Toby rubs the back of his neck and looks at Ian. “He looked scared of you. You’re literally the most harmless guy I know.” He smiles. “Other than me.”

“For a guy so smart, I can't believe you’re being this dumb.” Carla says once she and Milton join them.

“Dumb about what?” Toby frowns.

Just then Mickey walks over and stretches his hands out for Ian's books. The redhead hands them over hesitantly, still not used to Mickey’s generous behavior. “Let’s go.” Mickey commands just like he usually does.

“See you in class guys.”

“Well,” Ian hears Milton say. “guess it’s safe to say we know why Mickey Milkovich suddenly moved to our table.”

Ian thinks he might just be as dumb as Toby because he doesn’t get it.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

Its valentine’s day.

A holiday Ian has never paid attention to. He is a bookworm, and a virgin, who has never even thought about having a boyfriend. Why would valentine’s day matter to him? So color him shocked when he opens his locker and a box of chocolate falls out, followed by a brand new black jacket, similar to the one he’s wearing now.

He picks them up and inspects the two items. Sure, his jacket is worn and old and torn at the elbows. Sure, it doesn’t do much to fend off the cold. Sure enough, he’s worn it every single day because believe it or not it’s his only good one. But who would want to get him a new one?

He puts them back in the locker and digs around for a note. There has to be a note.

**Happy Valentine’s day.  
                                 MM**

“Shit.”

Ian is beginning to think he knows what Milton was talking about.  
_He_ is the reason why Mickey Milkovich joined their table.

But the question remains, why? And aren’t boyfriends the ones who exchange presents on this lover’s day? Ian is sure as fuck not dating Mickey so whatever this is, he doesn’t understand.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

Doug Nichelson is throwing a party.

And Ian is invited?

Ian waves the blue paper in front of his friends in homeroom. “Did you guys hear me? This is an invitation card to the Nichelson mansion. Does this make sense to any of you?” Ian asks. “Maybe he made a mistake.” He looks at the name the card is addressed to. “Nope, it says Ian Gallagher, right there.” He drops the card. “This is insane.” His friends don’t look as shocked as he is and Ian frowns at them. “Guys, it’s weird, right?”

“Why? You’re dating Mickey Milkovich. He's the leader of that little gang.” Carla explains.

“It would be weird if you _weren’t_ invited.” Milton finishes.

“I… Me? I'm doing what? To who? What?” Ian laughs. “I WHAT?” He shakes his head. “Dating Mickey Milkovich. Do you even have _any_ idea how crazy that sounds?” he asks flabbergasted. “I have never even kissed the guy!” Ian looks at the ceiling and gets lost in thoughts of making out with Mickey. Having those full lips touch his own, sucking on them, running his fingers through that beautiful long black hair.

Milton snaps his fingers at him and Ian shakes his head. “Earth to Ian. See? It’s not that insane if you have the time to picture yourself kissing him.”

“Yeah, but that’s just my imagination. I may not know much about dating, but I am not dating Mickey.” He scoffs.

“Think about it Ian.” Carla says. “He carries your books and walks you to class, he drives you home when you leave late, you’re under his protection now and bullies can't touch you, he fought one his best friends because Doug pushed you.” She continues. “ _He eats with us.”_

“Thanks on the protection part by the way.” Toby speaks up. “I am protected too by default.”

Ian rubs his forehead. “I am not dating Mickey Milkovich.”

“If you say so.” His friends answer simultaneously and Ian glares at them.

 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

Saturday comes around and Ian throws the covers off him and pushes them even lower with his legs. He sighs and checks the night stand again where the invitation card is. He takes in his hands and chuckles. Dating Mickey Milkovich, yeah right.

Of all the weird things that have taken place for the last few weeks, this is the weirdest. How does Ian Gallagher get invited to a popular party? It makes no fucking sense. He drinks, sure. He is a Gallagher after all. But he knows when he's wanted and when he's not. So no, he's not going to this damn party. He will not be missed. No one wants him there, and it doesn’t matter that the card has his name on it, he's not going.

He is no one. He doesn’t deserve to be there. Just because Mickey now seats at their table, Doug didn’t need to feel obligated to invite him. So Ian will save him the irritation he will feel when the redhead shows up. He won't go. Simple.

He tears up the card into tiny pieces and throws them at Liam who's also awake in his cot. The youngest Gallagher shrieks happily and tries to catch some of the pieces in his hands. Ian laughs in amusement and continues to watch his little brother, deciding to lay in bed a little longer.

.

By the time night time rolls around Ian has completely forgotten about the party or that he's supposed to be there. He's watching TV with his younger siblings because unlike him, Lip is actually popular and was invited to the party in good faith.

Ian has just come from peeing when there's a knock on the door. His breath catches in throat when he sees a clean shaven, sweet smelling, hot looking, dressed up in a black leather jacket Mickey, standing at his door. He's got this confused-angry look on his face but Ian isn’t focusing on that. He's too busy being carried away but how fucking hot Mickey looks right now.

Mickey looks him up and down taking in his pajamas and his expressive eyebrows deepen even harder. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“Huh?”

“I looked for you, everywhere.” Mickey gesticulates, frustrated. “I couldn’t find you.”

Ian licks his lips and swallows. “You were looking for me at Doug’s party?”

“Of course. Didn’t you get the invitation? If that fucker lied to me, I am going to kill him.”

“No, no, I… I got it. I…” Ian swallows again, his throat suddenly dry. “Mick.”

Mickey smiles and Ian gasps. He has never seen him smile. He's always brooding and scowling and glaring, Ian has never seen Mickey smile. He's beautiful. “That sounds nice coming from your mouth.” He gives another sheepish smile and Ian has to pinch himself descreetly.

Mickey turns around and drops down, sitting on one of the steps. He reaches for a cigarette and lights it. “Why didn’t you show up?”

Ian closes the door behind him and drops next to Mickey. “Mick?”

“Yeah?” Mickey blows out the smoke and looks at Ian intently.

“Are we…” Ian clears his throat. “are we dating?” he asks nervously, wringing his sweaty hands.

Mickey blinks at him a few times. “Of course. What did you think this was?”

Ian opens his eyes wide and gestures wildly. “I don’ know! Your good deed for the year?!”

Mickey flicks the half smoked cigarette to the ground with a soft chuckle and exhales, looking around them. The act makes Ian swallow again because fuck, this boy is hot. The redhead can't take it anymore. He masters every confidence he has –which is not a lot- and grabs Mickey's jacket in his hands. He licks his lips one more time and his heart skips a beat when he sees blue eyes watching  him expectantly.

Ian pulls the bad boy into a rough, argent kiss. Mickey's mouth is warm, and soft and he opens up for Ian easily, willingly. The redhead pulls him closer hungrily, leading the kiss even though it’s his first time. He wants to feel Mickey's tongue on his, dying for more that the bad boy is giving freely, passionately and just as eager.

They kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss like they're running out of time. Like there's no tomorrow. Finally they stop, both breathing heavily and blushing hard, their foreheads pressed together while they catch their breaths.

“WOW.” Ian whispers, literally breathless.

“Wow.” Mickey echoes, with the smile Ian is discovering might be designed for just him. Then Mickey pushes forward and pulls Ian into another kiss, this time initiating it and leading the redhead. Its somehow deeper and even sweeter. This time Ian doesn’t hesitate to run his hands in the carefully combed hair.

It’s even better than he imagined.

 

It will appear that Ian Gallagher is indeed dating Mickey Milkovich.

 

 

**_ENDX_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Cash u on tumblr, same name. come say hello!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's POV due to public demand. Tihihihihihi
> 
> (i know it's just 3 people but let me live!!!!)

Mickey's always gotten every single thing he's ever wanted. Always. He's a bad boy who doesn't know the meaning of following rules and on top of that he's a Milkovich. Life doesn't get better than that. All he has to do is ask someone to jump and they ask how high. So imagine his frustration when the one and only thing he's ever wanted, no scratch that, _needed_. When the one thing he truly needs, he can't get.

Ian Gallagher.

Figures, since he's a human being. What's even more frustrating is that he sees the adorable redhead every single day. He's been watching him for three consecutive years now, but has never been able to ask him out. All Mickey can do is watch the cute freckled redhead and his friends from afar.

Mickey is terrible when it comes to communication. Like he literally doesn't know how to convey his feelings. When he was younger Mickey would stare at something that was out of his reach until his parents or older brothers would take it down and give it to him. He prffered to sulk than ask for something he wanted until his mom picked up on his bad mood.

Now that he's older all he has to do is nod at something and his friends will know what he needs and get it done. He has never even told his sister -whom he's extremely close to- he loves her because he doesn't know how. So reaching out to Ian and asking him out on a date, is out of the question. Even if he does love the redhead and can't stop staring at him.

Ian.

Ian fascinates Mickey to no end. Like whenever he has heated debates in class. Mickey loves watching Ian furrow his red eyebrows when his opponents say something he thinks is preposterous. He tries hard not to smile when the redhead gesticulates with his long fingers before running them through the really red hair. Mickey especially loves whenever Ian absent mindedly licks his lips. The way that pink tongue darts out making the brunette swallow. Mickey loves watching Ian Gallagher. Never tires of it.

Mickey Milkovich is in love with Ian Gallagher and it's time he did something about it.

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

He decided to start by eating lunch with Ian and his friends. That ought to get the redhead's attention. It should be enough to let Ian know of his intentions. 

The first day it's extremely awkward, but Mickey figures the more he keeps joining them, the more they'll get used to it. They probably just find him intimidating so all they need is time to get used to him.

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

Mickey is in his desk chatting it up with Doug when his friend wordlessly points to the front of the class. Ian is shaking in place, holding his books close to his chest while he glares down at Owen who's in his usual seat. Mickey did notice Owen taking that seat but he didn't think it would be a big deal. He figured Ian would just take any other empty seat just like everyone else does. Come to think of it, why is he late? 

Mickey had really not planned on doing anything about the situation, but Ian has this look on his face that Mickey never wants to see again. He looks sad, hurt and defeated; he looks like he's about to cry. So Mickey quickly calls out his friend. 

"Yo fuckward, find another seat!" 

Mickey won't let anyone fuck with _his_ Ian. Even if that person is his best friend. Owen makes the mistake of pushing Ian roughly on his way to the back of the class. Mickey grits his teeth angrily as unexplainable immense anger boils in his stomach and he doesn't hesitate slamming Owen's head against the closest locker. He doesn't think about what he would've done of they weren't in class. 

.

"Mickey what the hell was that today?" Owen confronts him after school where Mickey is about to get in his car. 

"Why you always gotta bully people anyway, huh?" 

Owen frowns, seemingly very confused. "You've never had a problem with it before. Why now?" Mickey chews his bottom lip and looks at Owen who genuinely seems to want an answer. "You've never hit me before." 

Mickey sighs. "Just stay away from Gallagher, a'ight?" He orders quietly.

"Why?" 

Okay now Mickey's getting upset. "The fuck does it matter?" He asks angrily. "If I'm asking you not to do something then don' fucking do it. You touch Ian, ever again, and you're fucking dead." 

Owen's jaw drops but Mickey just gets in his car and drives off. 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

Having lunch with Ian is nice. 

Before, Mickey didn't have the confidence to get this close to Ian, in fear of the redhead rejecting him because of who he is, what he is; a bad boy who doesn't follow the rules unlike him. So he always waits until looks away, then he'll pretend to be on his phone just so he can watch him subtly. 

When Mickey's friends are busy talking away and Ian's friends are talking lowly amongst themselves, Mickey watches Ian. Ian's strong jaw biting on his apples and his Adam apple bobbing as he swallows is Mickey's favorite part. A drop of juice will drop on the taller boy's chin and his pink tongue will dart out to absently lick, making Mickey's dick twitch at the act. 

He doesn't know why he never joined this table sooner. That's why he doesn't hesitate giving Ian his apple when his accidentally rolls away. Not to mention Mickey really hates seeing that sad look on Ian's face, even if he gets prettier and even more adorable when he pouts. 

"You're welcome Gallagher." 

Mickey replies, talking to Ian for the very first time. He then turns back to his phone, pretending to use it but instead waiting for Ian to look away so he can gaze discreetly at him. 

That is the day he decided to make Ian his boyfriend. 

Mickey has loved him for so long, has wanted him for so long that he can't wait anymore. He needs to date Ian and that starts today. 

So Mickey starts by walking Ian to class. He smirks at Ian's shocked expression when he offers to carry his books. God, this boy is too cute. 

Why didn't Mickey start dating him sooner? 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

A few days later Mickey is about to head home when he walks by the chemistry lab. The door is open and he can see inside where Ian is probably tutoring another student. This means he will be going home late and by himself. 

What kind of boyfriend would Mickey be if he let Ian walk home by himself and yet he's got a car? 

So he goes to parking lot, leans on his car, lights a cigarette and waits for his boyfriend. He slaps himself when a smile forms on his face without his permission. 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

It's valentines day. 

Mickey carrying Ian's books, walking him to class and  driving him home almost everyday isn't enough. He should do something. He's noticed that jacket Ian never takes off. It's really old, torn and faded; a replacement would be the perfect present. 

So Mickey skips class the day before Valentines and goes jacket hunting. He gets a box of chocolate too while he's at it. On the day itself Mickey goes to school very early so he can break into Ian's locker. 

He walks away with another involuntary smile. "Shit." He stops and slides his bag off his shoulder. "I should leave a fucking note of some shit."

Mickey wonders what to include but settles for a simple _Happy Valentine's day._ He then signs his name and slides the note in carefully.

No one can say Mickey Milkovich isn't a considerate boyfriend. 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

"Yo Doug, want you to add another person to that list of invites." Mickey pulls on a blunt where they're lounging at his friend's place. 

"Let me guess," Doug starts. "That Gallagher kid." 

Mickey pauses where he's re-lighting the weed. "He's my boyfriend now, watch it." 

Doug raises his hands in a placating manner. "I didn't know man, he'll be the first card I hand out." 

"Good." 

Owen takes a shot of his vodka. "Well, that explains a lot." 

Jake clicks his tongue. "We eat lunch at the nerd table, how are you only figuring this out?" 

"Don' call Mickey's boyfriend a nerd." Doug warns. 

"But it's the truth." Jake defends. "Or I won't, whatever." He backtracks quickly when Mickey glares at him. 

**$-$-$-$-$**

 

It's been weeks since they started dating. Mickey thinks they should probably kiss or some shit. So today at the party he will kiss Ian Gallagher. The thought shouldn't make him as nervous as it does but fuck, he can't wait. 

He grabs a cold beer from the fridge and immediately downs all of it to try and get a hold of his excitement. 

Mickey prepares way too early for the party. He shaves, wears the new perfume he got and the new leather jacket he bought for this specific day. He spends an un-manly amount of time in front of his mirror making sure he looks nice for Ian. It is kind of like their first date after all, the first time they'll hang out outside of school, by themselves. 

Mickey breathes. "Okay." He nods at his reflection. He doesn't look half bad. Ian will like this. He hopes. 

.

Mickey sits on the single couch that's adjacent to the front door. He does not want to miss Ian's entrance. 

       He is on his seventh beer and it's nearing 9:00PM, where the fuck is Ian. He is anxious which is why he keeps drinking, afraid that he might be getting stood up. He make his fourth round in the house, thinking maybe he missed the redhead. -Unlikely but he does it anyway.

Ian is nowhere to be found so Mickey advances on Doug who swears on his dead mother he invited Ian. Mickey throws his current bottle against the wall, frustrated and angry that he doesn't have his boyfriend's number. 

On the drive over to the Gallagher house Mickey keeps asking himself why Ian didn't come. He really thought they had made progress. When Mickey carries his books or walks him to class Ian no longer frowns at him but rather smiles and gives him sweet smiles followed by soft, shy 'thank you's. 

Ian had kept the Valentine's day gifts, he ate the box of chocolate with his friends and wears the jacket everyday. Their relationship is going great and Mickey didn't expect Ian to turn his invitation down. 

Should Mickey have asked Ian himself? Maybe Ian saw it as disrespectful that his boyfriend sent his best friend to ask him to the party instead of doing it himself. 

Fuck, Mickey sucks at communication. 

.

Mickey parks and walks up the steps. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. Maybe something came up and Ian is just running late. That's good, they can just ride to the party together. 

Mickey is very, very confused when he sees Ian in his pajamas. What the hell?! He really wasn't planning on showing up to the party. 

"Why aren't you dressed?" 

Ian's red brows furrow like they usually do during his heated debates. "Huh?" 

Mickey doesn't understand why Ian is so confused. They're dating, he should be at that party. "I looked for you, everywhere." Mickey explains. "I couldn't find you." 

Ian calls him Mick and his slight anger and frustration dissipate instantly. That sounded to good coming from him. The decision to tell Ian though, is a result of verbal diarrhea. Mickey didn't plan on letting him know that, neither did he plan on letting his boyfriend see the wide, pleased smile that follows. But it seems to make Ian happy so he doesn't regret it. 

.

So it turns out, Ian doesn't think they're dating. 

Shit.

Mickey shouldn't have waited this long without kissing Ian. He knows he's right when the redhead is the one who initiates their first kiss. 

The taller boy grabs Mickey's jacket and Mickey's heart starts to beat faster than it ever has. He lifts his eyebrows in anticipation. 

The kiss doesn't disappoint. 

Ian's lips are soft, so soft they feel almost delicate. His tongue against Mickey is tentative but sure, when he tilts his head to take it deeper the bad boy gets a strong tingly sensation that hardens him immediately. Even though they're still kissing Mickey wants more. So much more. 

They've barely broken apart to catch their breathes before Mickey is pulling Ian back in for another searing, loved filled kiss. 

Fuck the party, Mickey would rather make out with his boyfriend all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys. Hope u liked!   
> Mwaaaaah!!!!!!


End file.
